This invention relates to a method and apparatus for imparting decorative engraving to the pile surface of carpet.
Numerous methods have been devised to decorate or place designs on carpet. Carpets have been dyed in varying colors subsequent to tufting or weaving to form designs, and yarns of varying colors have been interwoven or tufted in various patterns to form such designs. Yarns of varying lengths have been tufted into backing to vary the texture or shape of the surface of carpet. Each of these methods results in certain inefficiencies. A complex means is required to apply different dyes, to tuft or weave different color yarns, or to cut or tuft different lengths of yarn or pile at different points on the surface of the carpet.
Lasers have previously been used to cut textile materials, such as cloth for garments, and to "machine" various patterns and forms in wood, metals and similar materials.